Mikaelson Family
The Mikaelson Family, also known as the Original Vampires, are the first vampire that existed and the vampires are from their bloodlines, and the Originals are faster, stronger and more powerful than their species descendants. They consist of the patriarch, Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampire, the matriarch aka the Original witch, Esther and their children, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah. They play a major role of being antagonists in the Vampire Diaries and The Originals (even though the three of them are the main protagonists). They have been torn apart numerous times, due to Esther and Mikael turning them into vampires due to their neighbors, the werewolves killing one of their sons, Henrik. The Originals have committed numerous sins due to their hunger for blood, lust for power, violent dysfunctions which has torn them apart, numerous times. The major character, out of all of them, the vampire-werewolf hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, who is also the most dangerous yet complex character out of all of them as he has been the main factor of his family having many enemies and being torn apart due to his deeds. This was probably caused by Esther and Mikael. Villainous Acts Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson * Has killed numerous of innocent people * killed Katerina Petrova's entire family due to her turning into a vampire, preventing her from being sacrificed for the Werewolf Curse. * Killed his mother, Esther, due to her infidelity. * Has daggered his siblings numerous times * Corrupted Stefan Salvatore so that he can be his friend * Turned Elena Gilbert's aunt, Jenna into a vampire so that she can be sacrificed. * Has sacrificed on Elena * Turned numerous people into hybrids and has had Tyler Lockwood under his spell and do his dirty deeds * Forced Bonnie Bennett into performing an unlinking spell and even threatened to kill her boyfriend Jeremy if she doesn't do it * Kidnapped Elena and drained her blood so that he can have more hybrids * Has forced Stefan to turn off his humanity and even threatened Elena * Killed Tyler Lockwood's mother and his hybrids * Bit Caroline and was about to leave her to die * when he was possessing Tyler, he was about to take his heart out * Has turned Joshua Rosza into a vampire and used him as his spy and forced him to kill people * Psychologically abused Davina Claire and viewed her as a weapon * Daggered Elijah so that he can gain Marcel Gerard's trust * Maid a deal with the witch Sophie Deveraux but was actually using her * Has compelled Marcel's crush, Camille O' Connell into spying on Marcel * Killed one of Marcel's fellow vampires * Has killed Davina's friend, Tim * Has tortured Davina Claire and even planned to have her sacrificed for the Harvest Ritual * Has killed a majority of Marcel's vampires and has taken control of them * Was about to kill Rebekah for her betraying her and has torn her romance with Marcel apart * Made a deal with the Crescent Wolf Clan for moonlight rings * Has plotted behind Elijah's back * Gave Josh a werewolf bit as leverage * Threatened to kill Oliver so that he can stand by Hayley * Killed a baby from a hospital just to fake his daughter, Hope's death * Has killed his father, Ansel * Bit Davina Claire * Has kidnapped Kol and Finn and has locked up Finn in a coffin and gave him less chances of breath * (in the past) trapped all of Kol's witch friends in a mansion Rebekah Mikaelson * Has tried to kill Elena for betraying her * Stood beside Klaus with his evil plans and has threatened to kill a female if Elena didn't do something for her * Has kidnapped Damon because he hurt her feelings * Has kidnapped Elena * Has slept with Damon to spite Elena * Killed Elena so that Alaric can die * Used Cami as leverage * Conspired with Marcel to have Mikael to hunt down Klaus * She even used the witch Genevieve * In 1914, she betrayed Kol to Klaus Elijah Mikaelson * Ordered Rose and her friend to kidnap Elena Gilbert and has killed Rose's friend * (along with his siblings, except Finn) kidnapped Elena and used her as leverage so that Damon and Stefan can help stop Esther from killing her children * Has betrayed the Mystic Falls Gang so that he can save Klaus and his family * Has killed his true lovers, Celeste and Tatia * Has killed numerous innocents * Has stabbed Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade just to save Rebekah * Kidnapped a human so that he can give him info about the witches' plan * Tried to kill KlUs Esther Mikaelson * Had an affair with the werewolf, Ansel * Has turned her children into vampires * Plotted to kill her children by using a linking spell and later manipulated one of the show's protagonists, Alaric Saltzman to have an evil alter ego and has turned him into an Enhanced Original Vampire so that he can kill her children * Has ordered the New Orleans Witch Coven to kill Klaus and Hayley's child, Hope * Has made the Crescent Wolf Clan become under her spell * Tortured Kol till he agreed to help her * Kidnapped Elijah and mentally tortured him * Has kidnapped Cami so that she can use a spell to make her a vessel for Rebekah * Made a deal with Mikael, promising him that he will kill Klaus Mikael * Has killed Ansel and has mentally tortured Klaus for several years as he was his stepson, causing Klaus to be evil in the first place * Has attempted to kill Klaus numerous times and has killed numerous vampires * Exiled Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah from New Orleans and even burnt it down * Threatened to kill Damon * Has threatened to kill Davina Claire * Has kidnapped Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel and tortured them for a theatre so that Klaus can save him and has taunted Klaus and caused his children's exile. * Kidnapped Cami and threatened to kill her and has traumatised her just to lure Klaus to him and has stabbed him with the White Oak stake * Has strangled Kol * Later on wanted to kill his children * Teamed up with Finn to kill his siblings Kol Mikaelson * Wounded Jeremy Gilbert * Has killed numerous innocents and made dirty deals with witches * Taunted Bonnie Bennett * Helped Klaus on his battles against the Mystic Falls Gang * Tried to kill Elena, Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy * Has been lethal towards Klaus * Trapped Rebekah in a witch's body as vengeance due to her betraying him to Klaus. Finn Mikaelson * Teamed up with Esther to kill her children and his siblings * Kidnapped Lenore Shaw * Helped Esther have the werewolves under her control Family Info/Storylines Category:Evil Families Category:Vampires Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Empowered Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Warlocks Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:The Vampire Diaries villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:The Originals Villains Category:Tragic Villain